


ichor & confrontation

by lesbiansammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansammy/pseuds/lesbiansammy
Summary: art for the spn j2 xmas exchange
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2019 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	ichor & confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/gifts).



> I tried to write at first but I'm not too good at writing gen, so I went with art instead. both pieces were sketched with pencil first, then painted over with watercolors. hope you like!

here's some demon blood addict!Sam.

prompt was: instead of Sam saying yes to Lucifer, Dean says yes to Michael, and Sam leads the survivors at Camp Chitaqua. past!Sam and Michael!Dean have a confrontation.


End file.
